warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Mosskit lived?
Kits Oakheart lead the kits into camp behind him, carrying a grey and white kitten in his mouth. He walked into the nursery, and genntly placed the kit next to a grey she-cat. "Oakheart?" Greypool murmered, her vocie sounding tired and sad. "Why do you have kits?" She asked. Oakheart moved the other two kittens into her nest. "I found them by the river. Will you please take care of them?" He asked. "Uh, of course. Do they have names yet?" Greypool asked, sweeping the kittens closer to her warmth. 2 she-cats and a tom. "The grey tom is Stonekit. The blueish grey she-kit is Mistykit and the Grey and white she-kit is Mosskit." Oakheart said. "Good names." Greypool said. Oakheart left the nursery and went into the warrior's den. "I will take care of these kittens," Greypool murmered, licking the top of Stonekit's head. "I will even be their mother. But these kits smell like Thunderclan." Mosskit had a happy kit-hood. Like her siblings, she forgot that Bluestar was her mother, and grew up loving both Greypool and Oakheart. At first, she did'nt like the water, but she got used to it. She is built very much like Oakheart. Apprentice "Mosspaw, you will be mentored by Rippleclaw!" The grey and white she-cat touched noses with the pale tabby. He smiled down at her, and Mosspaw ran off to celebrate with her siblings. Rippleclaw got his apprentice better suited to fishing and swiming, though her main skill would be hunting among the reeds for voles and muskrats. She starts to notice that a fellow apprentice,Whitepaw, has taken a special liking to her. She chases a snake away from the elders den near the end of her apprentice ship, earning her the name Mossshade Warrior Mossshade nuzzled up against Whiteclaw, watching Stonefur assgin patrols. Three kittens slept at her paws. a black tom with grey patches named Shadowkit,a blueish-grey tabby she-cat with one white paw named Creekkit and a grey and white she-kit named Splashkit. Mossshade loved her mate and her kits, but Fireheart's constant qestioning of her made her her nervous. She was saddned by Greypool's death aswell, but Her kits seemed to fill that hole for her. Mossshade bristled with fear as she crouched down next to her sister and in front of Creekpaw,Splashpaw and Shadowpaw. Outside, her brother was being killed, and she dug her claws into the ground. They couldn't help who they where born to! She had only know her real mother for a few moments. And her kits where born the Riverclan parents. For a few moments her mind went blank, because she saw Stonefur's crumpled, bleeding body. And then she was running in for her life, her kits ahead of her, being saved by Thunderclan. Mossshade dived at Darkstipe's neck, her teeth bared. She clawed him down the face, and was about to leap on to him when she heard Creekpaw yowl. She slashed Darkstipe's face again, and then ran to her daughter side. She wrenched a bloodclan cat off of the tabbies's back and helped Creekpaw back to her feet. She then clawed the belly of a rearing brown Tom, slashing at his fur. And then the battle was over, Scrouge lay dead. Splashstorm helped her mother climb up a rock, grabbing her by the scruff and hauling her upwards. She hissed when she arrived on the next cliff. She helped Hawkfrost up, and then Whiteclaw. Next came Reedwhisker and Creekstripe, followed by Shadowstone and Stormfur. She was scared about leaving the forest, and scared about being in the mountains. But her mate comforted her, and she kept moving. "Mistystar! Mistystar!" Mossshade cheered, needing with happiness as her sister stood tall on Highrock. She watched as Splashstorm smiled at her new mate, Beetlewhisker. Shadowstone was named the new deputy. Elder Mossshade purred happily while Shinekit, a ginger and white she-kit, crawled over her back and Patchkit, a silver and white tom who rested in her paws. Mossshade relaxed and purred some more, while her Grandkits played. (I"M STILL WRITTING THIS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!) A/N I know Whiteclaw dies in Fire and Ice. I am having him live in this story though, and Heavystep dies instead. Changes: Rippleclaw mentors Mosspaw Whiteclaw lives, Heavystep dies instead. Splashkit,Shadowkit and Creekkit are born.